Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt — Prologue
December 26, 2017 1640 JST was waiting. He already had his Servants with him. For some reason, he is sticking with mostly Caster-class Servants. . . . "Alright, the other Masters should be arriving soon. I'll wait here." ---- The girl was still rushing to get ready. The night before, Sayuri Yamada had overused her Mystic Eyes of Distortion. Due to this, her eyes were bloody. Overnight, it had mostly healed but hints of red could still be seen. Upon finishing, she called to her Servant, "Let's go, Foreigner." She then arrived at the place of the Rayshift. Ritsuka spotted her. "Ah, Sayuri. Welcome. Are you ready to tackle our first Singularity together?" He held out his hand. Blushing, Sayuri took his hand. "Now, where is Clover...?" he wondered. "Wasn't he supposed to come with us too?" After waiting another five minutes, he shrugged. "Ah well, if he's not coming, we can always do this together, right, Sayuri?" Ritsuka asked, a dazzling smile plastered on his face. Sayuri just nodded softly, looking away as since she was afraid of Ritsuka seeing her blushing. The next minute, wandered into the room with quite a loud yawn. One hand bawled up rubbing his closed eye as the other scarlet one looked at the group. "Ahhhh-... Sorry, Fujimaru-san, but I don't think I will be joining you right now... At least this time..." Gilgamesh was clearly sleep-deprived. Ritsuka just smiled. He nods to himself and turns to . "Sir, it looks like we're the only ones who are going." Goldolf beamed. "Well, I think we will be able to handle this perfectly. You two are our most skilled Masters. Alright, please get ready. We are Rayshifting in thirty." Taking Sayuri's hand, Ritsuka led her into the mechanism. The Servants followed suit. "Okay, we are now sending you back. Coordinates are Kyoto, Japan. January 1638." The mechanical voice of the mechanism rattled, "Rayshifting in three, two, one..." A flash of blue light appeared and zapped the two Masters and their Servants back in time. Gilgamesh waved them off with a slow hand before yawning once more. He figured that he probably should try regaining mana for once since he has used a rather large amount to stay materialized. He muttered, "Good luck, Onee-san, Onii-san..." He turned once more and exited the room. ---- Kyoto, Japan January 5, 1638 1640 JST Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open. He looked around to where they had landed. It was smack on the roofs of old Kyoto. "Look, Sayuri, we've arrived." Sayuri did not answer and her face was a light pink since she was holding Ritsuka's hand. "For the time being, we should look around," Ritsuka said. "There might be clues as to why we landed here in Kyoto instead of appearing directly in Nagasaki Prefecture." Ritsuka was about to jump off the roof before Godolf spoke, "Ah, I finally got through! Ritsuka Fujimaru, Sayuri Yamada, status?" Ritsuka replied clearly. "We have arrived in the designated area. So far, so good." He then turned expectantly to Sayuri. "I'm okay," she added. She turned to her Servant. "Foreigner, do what I had planned earlier. I have already given you the circuits." Foreigner nodded. "Understood." Guren bolted north while Mahiru went east. They returned three minutes later. "They have been placed, Master. We will need you to activate it and act as the beacon." Meanwhile, Ritsuka watched in awe. "Amazingly done, Sayuri! This way, we can detect if there are any Servants in our vicinity!" Whether Sayuri was pleased with the compliment, it was unknown. Instead, she stated, "Ritsuka, let's try and set up a hideout for now. I'd rather not engage in a frontal assault this early." "Ah, yeah, sorry," he said. "It's just I've been doing this so many times and I've gotten used to it." He turns to Anastasia. "Caster, go and set up an icy barricade around this city." She nodded, "Yes, Master." She disappeared and let out a wave of ice, freezing the entire city. Or at least one section a kilometer in diameter. "We shall stay here. Lady Sayuri, would you like to wait until tomorrow before you set up your barrier?" She nodded. "I shall activate the circuits at high noon tomorrow. This way, I'll catch the largest concentrations of people." Tamamo sang, "Okay~. Master, I want permission to explore. If I'm in danger-" Ritsuka cut her off. "Yes, the Command Spells on my hand will turn hot and I can recall both you and Anastasia back. Xuanzang, I need you here with me." The monk nodded. "Sayuri, would you like to rest first or should I take first watch?" She rebuked him. "I've been resting for a while so I should be able to stay up for the first watch." "Okay," he nodded. "Xuanzang, keep watch over me while I rest." "Understood," the monk replied. "Don't go and play the hero, Sayuri. This is your first Singularity. I don't want you dying on me." Sayuri bit her lower lip gently. "Or I could go to bed with you," she whispered. Ritsuka did a double-take. "No, I can't do that. Someone has to stay awake and keep watch." She turned to Foreigner. "Guren, please take the first watch." Guren nodded. "Yes, Master. Fujimaru-dono, I really think we are more than capable of keeping watch by ourselves. You should rest with Master." Sayuri gently moved in close to Ritsuka before lowering voice and saying, "I only want to be close to you." Ritsuka's face flushed red. "Um... okay." He took her and had Caster blast a hole directly beneath their feet. "Sorry for the suddenness but I'm too lazy to walk. Oh look, there's a bed. Why don't you lay down first?" Sayuri gently squeezed his hand before laying down and locking her grip on him. "H-hey..." Ritsuka mumbled. "What?" she asked. Ritsuka's face went red again as he felt her rather... large chest pressing against his own. "Um... Do you think you could let go of me? I don't think I can sleep this way..." Sayuri did not answer and instead cuddled further into him. "Uh... I'll take that as a no..." he muttered. He hugged her back. Normally, he would've been extremely flustered. Right now, the heat has gone down. Sayuri was like a little sister to him. "Go to sleep now, Sayuri. I'm here for you." Sayuri gently pressed Ritsuka's arm deeper into her chest. "Now you're getting too close for comfort," Ritsuka teased. Sayuri finally spoke. "I'm a little nervous out here but being next to you helps." Ritsuka's hand would be at her waist level and she gently closed her legs around his hand so he couldn't move it. Ritsuka felt something poking out of his pants. He thought, Oh, jeez... It's standing. Sayuri looked down as she felt movement down there before blushing red. Ritsuka looked away. Anywhere else but Sayuri's cleavage. Sayuri squirmed a little and her thighs rubbed together. Ritsuka's hand touched her underwear. He felt liquid. He thought, Oh god... Is she actually ''wet?'' She blushed harder (though that wasn't her intent). However, she was definitely giving him an opportunity. He ventured, "Sayuri, can I really...?" She nodded softly, too embarrassed to answer. Confident that he had her permission, Ritsuka used his free hand to lift up her chin and seal her silent lips with his own. Sayuri's face flared even deeper red as she showed no resistance to the kiss. Taking this as a sign to go a bit further, Ritsuka gently worked some tongue into the kiss. Sayuri gasped softly, as she was inexperienced with French kissing. Sensing her discomfort, Ritsuka broke away. "Sorry." She blushed before stating, "It's ok. Please take control." Ritsuka could feel a small part of his self-control shattering. He broke out of Sayuri's grip and pushed her against the bed. He gently tore away her white kimono, exposing her breasts. "Don't tell me to stop, because I won't be able to." "Just please be gentle," Sayuri begged. "It is my first time which means you'll be stealing another one of my firsts." "You're stealing my firsts too," he muttered as he gently wrapped his mouth around her left nipple. Meanwhile, on the roof, Guren and Mahiru fought to keep a straight face. They weren't angry. They were honestly surprised. He whispered, "Mahiru... Reminds me of us." Mahiru nodded. "Oh, yes. The day I lost my virginity and completely became a demon. That was your fault, though." "What other choice did I have at that time?" "Good point." On the other hand, Xuanzang, being completely chaste, did not understand at all the meanings of what is going on below her. Sayuri wrapped her arm around his head as he did that, pressing him closer to her. She was extremely embarrassed but tried not to show it. Ritsuka's right hand went down to her underwear. "You're so very wet, Sayuri..." Sayuri again was silent and looked away in embarrassment. "No, no, look at me, Sayuri," Ritsuka cooed. He got out of bed and stood up. "I'm also very aroused." His rod was attempting to poke its way out of his pants. Sayuri looked and tried to look away, again embarrassed from looking at his member. "You asked for it, Sayuri..." he whispered. "I want you to take responsibility for arousing me..." She asked innocently, "Well, what do you want me to do?" "Well... First, you would want to unzip my pants..." Sayuri gently reached up, grabbed the zipper, and pulled it down. Lo and behold, Ritsuka's member, at a solid 23 centimeters, stood at attention. "Um... your hand next?" Sayuri cupped her hand around it then moved her other hand on it as well. Ritsuka's hand covered his mouth, trying to prevent a moan from escaping. Sayuri stroked it gently, knowing that this is what guys typically did but she didn't know much about it. Out of his closed mouth, he groaned, "Next... Try... using your mouth..." She closed her eyes then licked it softly on the tip, getting close enough to smell it. "Ohh..." he moaned. "Your tongue... feels so good...." She kept going. She loved that the fact that she could pleasure Ritsuka so much from this. "C-cumming..." he muttered. White liquid spurted out of his member and splattered all over Sayuri's face. Sayuri looked incredibly embarrassed. "S-sorry!" he gasped. Smiling, Sayuri gently licked some of it, swallowing it. Ritsuka completely lost his self-control. Sayuri's lewd face... He pushed Sayuri back against the bed, slid aside her underwear and began licking. Sayuri moaned softly, as she looked down at his head. "Sayuri... do you think you're ready to lose your virginity...?" Ritsuka asked. She nodded softly. "Please, be gentle." Ritsuka's breathing turned heavy as he slowly inserted himself into her. "Tell me if it hurts, okay...?" ---- Meanwhile, in Chaldea 1643 JST At that moment, someone else came into the Rayshift room, a mysterious individual whose identity is unknown. "Hehehe. Master, shall we begin?" A voice behind him asked. "Oh, do be quiet, Caster," the man replied. "We're just here to set everything up for the big reveal. You know how Conrad is." "Well, it's... ah, forget it. Let's hope this time doesn't end badly, shall we?" "Oh yes. Everything is set, then?" "Yep! Me Noble Phantasm ought ta blow them- well, they're already on the mountains, so I suppose to the heavens." "Okay. Then let's go." "Alright!" "Releasing Noble Phantasm!" the Servant announced. "Blow them all to hell!" At the moment the pair vanished, a sudden, powerful explosion would rock all of Chaldea from the Rayshift hub, blowing it to smithereens, and other, smaller explosions around would damage parts of Chaldea as well. An evacuation order would sound immediately, advising all staff to immediately head towards a certain area... ---- Izuri Izuna, Sayuri's Saber-class Servant who was left behind upon Rayshifting, made his way to this area. Upon arriving, he sees a kind of vehicle. Here, Gilgamesh (dragging his sleeping Master behind him) would also wonder what they would do with the vehicle. A rather burly looking man emerges from the vehicle and asks, crestfallen, "Is this... all that we have left...? Ah, well. By God's grace, at least, there are this much. Quickly, now. All of you need to get onboard. Now!" He says, with something in his voice inspiring a sense of awe in the people present. Both Gilgamesh and Izuna get in without another word. There are several other Masters as well, five, counting the sleeping Clover. Once everyone entered the vehicle, another person reveals himself. "Oh, this is something great! Let's get moving now, shall we? Is that everyone, Michael?" The older man yells from outside. "Yep! That's everyone from our end, anyway!" he says. "Alright!" The vehicle starts to move, with the other man climbing in and shutting the door just in time. Izuna was silent but he was quite confused. "Poirot, I hope you have a plan here! Oh God, have mercy on us all..." Michael yells back at the older man, getting into the driver's seat. "Of course I do, I'm Hercule Poirot! Now let's get going, shall we? Not a moment too soon!" He yells. The vehicle picks up speed as Michael mutters to himself as he works on the command console. All of a sudden, a sudden lurch reverberates through the vehicle before everything went black for a few moments. Seconds later, the light lights turn back on. "Oh thank God, it worked," Michael says, breathing a sigh of relief. "Of course it did! You're Michelangelo, after all! I'd expect nothing but the best from you! Why I don't even have a scratch on my shoes!" Hercule says, patting Michael on the back. "Thank you..." Michelangelo says, sighing. "Now then, allow me to handle the communications." Hercule begins before Michelangelo gently bats away his hand. "No." "Oh, come on! I'm the Ruler-class here, and-" "I'm the one with the Charisma skill. You even said I was better at public speaking than you." "Oh, I did not! You're just... ahhh, forget it." Michelangelo turns on the communications system. "Testing, testing. This is Michelangelo of SB-01, calling SB-02, SB-03, SB-04, and SB-05. As of now, we are what remains of Chaldea. No less than an hour or so ago, Chaldea was rocked by massive, powerful, explosions. The cause is unknown, but-" He was cut off with the communications suddenly going dead. "Hey, what the...?" Michael mutters before suddenly, the voice of an old man can be heard. "Attention, survivors of Chaldea. Please attend carefully for what I am about to announce. My name is Conrad von Frei, and I am the leader of the Crypters, we who would become the gods of this new world. We have reshaped it into the Lostbelts, places of which we shall become the new gods, and bring back the with it. The root of fantasy has fallen. There shall be no allies for you in this new world, no place for you whatsoever. You have lost. We have won. The only thing you can do now is to die with that thought in your mind. You can try and stop us... but I warn you. If you do, you shall only be hastening your own demise. This is your only warning. Conrad, out." At that moment, Michael slams his hand on the console. "By the... how dare he... the blasphemy...?! We're stopping him if I have to die to do it!" Michelangelo declares. He turns on the intercom once more. "Attention Chaldea! We will not be rolling over and dying to these Crypters! We will fight, resist, and win! My name is Heroic Spirit Michelangelo, Caster-class Servant! I will coordinate you onto victory! All Shadow Borders, prepare to jump to Shimabara Singularity! It appears to be where one of these Lostbelts are located so we'll start there! Over and out!" He turns the intercom off. "There... now let's do this." he says, cracking his knuckles. Izuna finally spoke. "Ah... I think my Master is in that Singularity." "Ah yes, she is. Wait." Hercule says. After a moment, he gasps. "Oh my god. Wait. Is your master alone out there?! Of all the foolish...!" Izuna cuts him off. "No, sir, she does have a Servant with her." "Ah, okay then," Hercule replies. "Well, she should be fine, then." Izuna chuckled. "Yes, I sure hope so. I do believe there is a second Master already in that Singularity with my own." Hercule nods. "Now then, I shall attempt to help Michelangelo establish communications with the Shimabara team... As well as uncover the truth behind all these damn messes. Don't play around too much, now. This place is a lot smaller, and we need every hand we can get." he says. He heads over to where Michaelangelo is. Izuna remains silent as he munches on a chocolate-covered wheat stick. ---- Back in Kyoto 1655 JST Ritsuka was halfway in before the air shakes. He knew what it was: a message from Chaldea. "Hello? Hello? This is Hercule Poirot, Heroic Spirit summoned by Chaldea, speaking! This is the world's greatest detective, speaking to you here and now!" Ritsuka fell backward. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. In less than five seconds, he was geared for action. His eyes fell on Sayuri, still half-nude. He apologized with his eyes. I'm so, so sorry, Sayuri! This is urgent! "Yes, Ritsuka Fujimaru, speaking!" he replied. An incredibly embarrassed Sayuri pulled on her clothing. "Ah yes. I regret to inform you that Chaldea has been blown to smithereens. By what, you may ask? Why we're looking into that now. Anyways, we'll be along shortly now to provide you better support, so stay put now!" He concludes. "This is Poirot, over and out!" "Wait, before you go!" Ritsuka yelled. "Our Rayshift coordinates are Kyoto, Japan, on January 5, 1638 A.D.! The voice on the other end replied, "Yes, we know! We were at least able to catch your Rayshift coordinates!" "Understood," Ritsuka reported. "I have Sayuri Yamada with me as well as three Caster-class Servants and one Foreigner." He turned to Sayuri and muttered, "I'm so sorry, Sayuri." At that moment, the Shadow Border comes in. Ritsuka grabs Sayuri and leaps out of the way as a vehicle appears out of nowhere. Sayuri yelped as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the side. The vehicle crashed in. The two Servants above leaped in and got into a battle stance. "Master, are you injured?" Guren asked urgently. "No, I am fine," Sayuri replied, crestfallen. Mahiru brandished Asuramaru at the vehicle and yelled, "Who are you?" Hercule and Michael both got out with their hands raised. "Apologies for the extremely sudden entrance," Hercule said. "I am a Servant. Ruler, Hercule Poirot." "I am Caster, Michelangelo," the other man added. Ritsuka nodded at them to lower their weapons. "I am the first, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Nice to meet you." Sayuri added, "I am Sayuri Yamada. The second." "Nice to meet you, Sir Ritsuka, Lady Sayuri," the two Servants echoed.